The Businessman and the Hitman
by AmieLeighLuna
Summary: A Tumblr Collab with Shurtugal781226. Blaine gets propositioned by a strange man in his father's place of business. This man might know him more than Blaine knows himself. But one thing is for sure, Kurt was not a man to be messed with.  smut .
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok so this is a Collaboration between me and Shurtugal781226 (check her out, she's awesome!) from Tumblr. Businessman!Blaine and Hitman!Kurt**

* * *

><p>Blaine shifted in his seat and glanced at the clock. His ass was falling asleep, and he has been sitting there for too long. But he had to stay, his father insisted. He swirled the toothpick in his mouth, letting it glide gently over his lips.<p>

"So what do you think, Blaine," his father asked cooly, sipping his scotch. The ice in the glass clinked together eerily.

"It's great," Blaine lied, picking at an imperfection in his tie.

His father didn't notice. "This will all be yours, someday."

Blaine managed not to groan in displeasure. Sure, his dad ran the most successful business in town, but the lights gave him a headache.

"I'll teach you all the tricks of the trade."

One of the strippers sauntered over, her unnaturally large breasts bouncing, tassels twirling. Blaine's father hummed in approval, slipping a couple hundreds into her skimpy bottoms.

"What will it be Mr. Anderson," she whispered seductively. "The usual?"

God, please don't make me watch this.

"Maybe you can take my son Blaine to the back, what do you think about that Kandy?"

She eyed Blaine like he was a piece of meat. Her perfectly manicured nail scratched over his jawline before she straddled his lap.

His father checked his $5,000 dollar watch, and looked over his shoulder. There were several men in dark gray suits beckoning him over.

"Blaine, I've got business to attend to," he informed. "I'll back back within the hour."

Blaine nodded without a word, and once his father was out of earshot, he patted the girl's arm.

"Could you please get off me," he asked politely as possible.

"Something wrong," she quirked a penciled on eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm gay," Blaine sighed. "It's not you, just no girl does much for me."

Her heels clicked as she scrambled off his lap.

"Oh, right." She looked uncomfortable. Blaine slipped her a couple more 50s into her palm.

"Don't tell my father, alright honey?"

She pulled a cigarette out of her heel and Blaine lit it for her.

"Shame, you're too cute to be gay."

Blaine ran a hand through his perfectly coiffed hair. "Yeah, I hear that all the time."

She shrugged and walked away, hunting for her next customer.

Blaine ordered a dry martini, pulling out his phone to check his calendar. He was so fucking bored, he couldn't stand it.

After a few minutes, Blaine was getting the feeling he was being watched.

He glanced up, and out of the corner of his eye he saw a tall, pale lean man with chestnut bangs sitting in a booth alone, legs crossed elegantly. He was wearing a perfectly tailored suit, a baller hat and sunglasses.

This guy was clearly someone worthy of suspicion. It was already dark enough in this club, without sunglasses. He wasn't even paying attention to the stripper working the personal pole in front of him.

He sat very still, sipping his drink. Blaine knew he was being watched by this mystery man. But he didn't know why.

Blaine had finished his drink and was ordering another when he felt a presence to his side. He turned slightly to see the mysterious man leaning against the bar next to him.

"I'll take a Piece of Ass." The man had one of the most melodic voices Blaine had ever heard.

Blaine leaned closer to him, "I don't think the dancers do that type-a thing here."

The man looked Blaine over before smirking at him. "It's a drink, Pretty Boy. It's So' Co', amaretto, and sweet sour mix. You should try it." the man winked at Blaine, "So Pretty Boy, would you like a Piece of Ass?"

Blaine's voice caught in his throat. Was he being hit on? Here of all places? "Uh, sure. Why not? I'm Blaine by the way."

The man signaled the bartender to make another drink before shaking Blaine's hand, "I'm Kurt."

The mystery man named Kurt set his hat on the table, and slid Blaine his alleged 'Piece of Ass'.

"So, Blaine." Kurt took a long pull of his drink before continuing. Blaine watched Kurt's adams apple bob up and down, eliciting dirty images of Blaine tracing his leaking cock around those pink lips.

"Uh, yes?"

"So if you're gayer than a pink feather boa, what exactly brings you to a place like this?"

"My dad owns this place….how can you tell that I.. I'm.. gay?" Blaine's voice rose an octave.

Kurt shook his head and chuckled quietly. "I just know."

Blaine contemplated this for a few moments, scratching his incisors with his toothpick. "So what else do you know about me, Kurt?"

Kurt leaned his close, pulling his sunglasses down his nose. Blaine noticed his eyes resembled that of a galaxy. His breath caught in his throat.

"I know that I could kill you right now without anybody noticing," Kurt whispered, his minty breath washing over Blaine's face. Blaine shivered.

"Why would you want to kill me," Blaine whispered back, voice ragged.

Kurt pulled away, his eyebrow arched gracefully, covering his eyes once more with his sunglasses.

"You really have no idea what your Dad really does for a living do you?"

Blaine was beyond confused. "Wh-What do you mean?" He said squinting at Kurt.

Kurt let out a laugh an octave lower than his speaking voice. He stood to leave, "Enjoy your drink, Blaine."

Blaine, who was about to take is second sip of his drink, placed the glass down on the bar so fast it could have been on fire. He got up and followed Kurt. "Did you do something to my drink? Who are you? What did you mean about my father?"

Kurt stood up straight, accentuating their height difference. "Look Pretty Boy, if you want to know, why not ask the old man yourself?"

"Or you could tell me…" Blaine didn't know if he should be pushing this guy. "I'll make it worth your while. Anything you want in turn for information."

"Anything I want?" Kurt gave Blaine a once over, "What makes you think you can give me what i want?"

"Name your price."

Kurt swirled his drink, smirking, before draining the contents. Kurt smacked his lips, taking his sweet time to answer.

Blaine waited, trying come off as patient, but he was internally freaking out. Blaine has always noticed that his dad took late night hushed phone calls, and he disappeared sometimes, for weeks at a time, and never let Blaine know what he was up to.

Kurt knew a lot more about his father than he let on. He was just toying with Blaine. This Kurt guy was probably a trained undercover cop or something. The possibilities were endless.

"I can give you as much money as you want," Blaine reasoned, because Kurt still hadn't answered.

Kurt shook his head, looking amused. "I don't need your money."

"Then what? Is my dad in some sort of trouble? Am I?"

Kurt took the toothpick out of Blaine's mouth and snapped it. "No you're not in trouble.. yet."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Blaine snapped.

"Word on the street is that you're taking over your dad's business, and I can't let that happen." Kurt looked completely serious now, no more humor left.

"I don't even know what he does!" Blaine protested, stamping his foot.

Kurt deadpanned for a moment, studying Blaine.

"You really want to know my price for some information, Blaine?" Kurt sounded thoughtful.

"Yes, anything," Blaine responded sincerely.

"How about a good fuck?"

Blaine was sure his head just exploded. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I want you, on your hands and knees, taking my cock." Kurt stepped closer.

Blaine could smell him. He smelt like cinnamon, sandalwood, and something musky and manly. He was shaking. Was he really willing to give up sex for information? What if it was a trap? "Are you a cop? I heard that if you ask an undercover cop if they're a cop, they hafta tell you."

"Believe me, I'm not a cop. Are we gonna do this or not?" Kurt circled around Blaine like a hawk circling his prey.

"Uh-uhm. y-yea. The office. This way." Blaine turned towards the office, leading the way. Once inside, door locked, Blaine shifted back and forth. "So. uh, do we kiss first or sh-"

Kurt silenced him by pressing his firm lips against the shaking nervous ones of Blaine's. Blaine felt his nerves subside as Kurt trace his bottom lip with his tongue. Blaine parted his lips and Kurt slipped his tongue in. Kurt brought one hand to the back of Blaine's neck, pulling him deep into the kiss. His other hand gripped at Blaine's hip before moving to begin to remove his clothes.

Once his shirt was pulled open, Blaine had to step back and take a breather.

"What are you so nervous about," Kurt teased, leaning back onto the desk casually. Kurt started unbuttoning his fine suit, probably to avoid any damage.

Blaine twisted his hands together, deciding whether or not he should be honest.

"I… well. Okay, I haven't been with many men, really." Blaine avoided Kurt's gaze. "My dad has no clue I'm gay, he'd flip his shit if he found out."

Kurt smirked, tracing the outline of his lips with his finger. "Well no better way of coming out than fucking me over his desk?"

Blaine's cock throbbed in his slacks at the thought.

"No way he'd fucking find out." Blaine sounded unsure. "Are you positive you aren't a cop?"

Kurt laughed high pitched and shrill. "I'm the opposite of one baby, you've got to trust me."

Blaine exhaled, leaning against the door, checking to make sure it was locked.

Kurt's eyes darkened with lust as he launched himself at Blaine, attacking his mouth. Blaine groaned deep and guttural as Kurt shoved his tongue in.

Blaine's body was on fire. The many times that he slept with women just to please his father made him almost believe that sex was just a chore. But how wrong he was. He couldn't get enough of Kurt, and he just wanted more. He wanted this sexual experience to be much different than any other.

"I want you to fuck me," Blaine gasped, as Kurt nipped his way down Blaine's neck. "I want you to tear my ass apart."

The deep growl in Kurt's throat displayed that he was in full agreement.

Kurt quickly removed Blaine's garments. Blaine moved to undress Kurt, but he wasn't fast enough. Kurt stepped back and slowly, almost tormentingly, removed the rest of his clothing. Once his pants were undone, he reached forward and pressed down on Blaine's shoulder. With trembling fingers, Blaine pulled down his pants and boxers. "Suck." was all Kurt said before guiding Blaine's plump lips towards his cock.

Blaine glided his tongue along the underside of Kurt's cock. He then traced the head before sucking it in between his lips. Kurt let out a rough groan when Blaine ran the tip of his tongue over the slit. Blaine kept his eyes on Kurt's face, observing each reaction. Blaine had seen his fair share of porn, so when he started to take Kurt deeper, he instinctively reached up and massaged Kurt's balls.

Blaine began to feel himself get more and more excited. The moans and sighs that Kurt were eliciting were making him impossibly aroused. He placed his free hand on his aching cock and slowly began to pump.

Kurt started to gently thrust his hips into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine pulled off, coughing. Kurt wasn't exactly lacking in the size department, and Blaine wasn't that experienced at sucking men off.

"Sorry," Kurt grunted, fisting his hands into Blaine's hair. "Don't stop."

Blaine obliged by sinking down on Kurt once more, hollowing out his cheeks and licking the throbbing vein on the underside of the head. Kurt's legs started to tremble from the exertion of keeping his hips still.

Blaine hummed around Kurt, taking Kurt in as deep as he could manage without gagging. He felt the tip of Kurt's cock brush his throat.

"Fuck yes," Kurt moaned, pulling Blaine's hair.

It was then Blaine dared to reach further back, searching for Kurt's hole.

Kurt harshly grabbed Blaine's wrist, "As i recall, it's i who will be fucking you. get up." His voice was ragged and rough. Blaine stood quickly. "Does this joint have lube?"

Blaine couldn't find his voice so he pointed to the desk drawer. Kurt grabbed the half-empty bottle and a condom. He then took Blaine by the hair and bent him over the same desk. Kurt lubed up his fingers and started to tease Blaine's entrance.

"You're not allowed to touch yourself or me. Keep your hands on the desk. Got it?" He commanded before pressing the tip of his index finger past the muscle.

"Yes, oh god yes." Blaine hissed, willing his body to relax. Kurt pressed his finger all the way in and started to thrust it in and out of Blaine. "More. Oh god, please!"

Kurt obliged, and added a second finger. Blaine gripped the edge of the desk so tightly, he was surprised it didn't break.

Blaine reveled in the stretch as Kurt scissored his fingers before sliding in a third. Blaine whimpered as he attempted to screw his hips down to get them deeper.

"Looks like somebody's ready," Kurt sneered, making with the condom wrapper, pinching the tip and rolling it on.

"Oh yes, god yes," Blaine begged.

Blaine was already sweating, probably smudging the paperwork that was scattered all over his father's desk. It didn't help when Kurt leaned over his back and bit the side of his neck where it met his shoulder.

"I'm going to make you scream, Blaine. And everyone will know that you're the one getting fucked."

Blaine smacked his forehead on the table in anticipation, also lifting his ass to give Kurt better access.

"Remember," Kurt reminded. "You absolutely cannot touch yourself, or you will be punished."

Blaine looked over his shoulder, already panting, his pupils blown wide with lust and a question.

Kurt stroked Blaine's soft ask cheek, pumping himself absentmindedly, before he pulled his hand back and a resounding smack reverberated around the room.

As Kurt lined himself and breached Blaine's hole with the tip of dick, the pleasure/pain shooting up his veins reminded him he was probably going to moan like a whore, just like Kurt said.

Not giving Blaine time to adjust, Kurt pushed all the way in. Blaine let out a scream. He kept reminding himself to breathe. Kurt pulled back, almost out of him, before slamming forward again. Blaine dug his fingernails in to the wood of the desk.

Some his curls fell loose and Blaine reached to push them back, running his fingers through his hair. Kurt brought his palm to Blaine's ass again, harder this time. "I said no touching!" He then grabbed Blaine by the hair, arching his back.

Kurt moved his hips into Blaine faster and harder. He shifted slightly and hit Blaine's prostate. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT! YES!" Blaine became incoherent as Kurt pounded into him. "Kurt, i'm… you…. i…close!"

Kurt just laughed and moved his hands to Blaine's chest, pulling him up so his back was flushed against Kurt's chest. Kurt's fingers found Blaine's nipples and pinched violently.

"Oh my god! I'm gonna come. touch me please!" Blaine needed to feel more of Kurt on him as the erotic sensation coursed through his body.

"Come for me," was all Kurt said, and it was enough for Blaine. He came hard across the desk, hitting the lamp, files, and some got on the keyboard. He knew his dad would flip about it, but he really didn't care at the moment.

Kurt pulled out of him. Before he could complain about the loss, he was being pushed down to his knees again. Kurt held his head still as he began to stoke himself, releasing his orgasm on to Blaine's lips, chin and neck. He then slumped into the desk chair behind him.

Blaine collapsed onto the floor, chest heaving. "Wow."

Blaine saw Kurt's soiled condom a mere foot away from his head, but he was too thoroughly fucked to move.

Kurt lit a cigarette. "Pretty Boy, Blaine, you make the perfect little bottom," he chuckled.

Blaine sighed deeply. "What can I say, I'm as gay as they come."

It was quiet for a few moments except for Kurt puffing his cigarette. Then there was a sharp rap on the door.

"Blaine," it was his father. "What the fuck is going on in there, are you alright?"

Blaine flew up to a standing position faster than he ever thought possible. "Shit, fuck fuck fuck."

"Unlock this door right now!" He banged a few more times.

"Kurt," Blaine hissed. "Get dressed!"

However, Kurt looked completely relaxed, blowing smoke rings, and digging through his suit jacket pocket. He pulled out a gun and cocked it

"I have other plans."

Blaine didn't notice, he was in a rush to button up his shirt, until he felt a small prick on his already inflamed ass cheek.

He whipped a head around seeing Kurt injecting a long hypodermic needle into his skin.

"I didn't mean for you to feel that," Kurt mumbled sheepishly.

"What are you-"

Everything became fuzzy and Blaine fell, the world black.

Blaine awoke several hours later, his head still in a haze. He looked around and saw that he had blood all over his hands and shirt. After searching himself, he couldn't find any wounds on himself.

"What the hell happened?" He asked himself. Last he remembered he was getting fucked to next tuesday, then his dad came by, then Kurt had a-

Kurt! Where was he? Whose blood was this? Where was his father? Blaine ran out into the club, but the shifts had already switched. He realized he was still covered in blood and looked a mess. He ran back into the office and broke into his father's closet, he always kept extra clothes in there.

It wasn't until Blaine finished washing his hands and changing, he noticed something strange about the closet. He pushed aside the jackets and ties to find that it was a trap door. He opened it and gasped at what he found.

The trapdoor revealed many steps that plunged into darkness. With shaking limbs, Blaine pulled out his cellphone for light and made his way down the stairs.

There were cobwebs everywhere, and it was bitingly cold. Blaine's breath puffed out in front of him, clutching his phone, his heart hammering against his rib cage.

He reached the bottom step and realized he was in a cavern under the club. There were rows of steel doors, and the only light came from a flickering wick. Blaine saw two figures down the way, and Blaine rushed over.

It was Kurt, his clothes haphazardly put together, but that wasn't the most striking thing. He looked confident and lithe, holding a gun to his father's head, execution style. His father was tied up and blindfolded on his knees, begging for his life.

"Please, please don't do this."

"SHUT UP," Kurt's voice echoed off the cold, dripping walls. "You need to pay for what you have done!"

"You can take all the dope, I'll sell out any of my best guys," he pleaded.

"That's not what I want." Kurt's voice was deadly. "I know what you do to the dancers who try to escape. I have to follow orders, I was hired."

His father changed is course of action. "I have son, he can't lose me, or he'll be taken out. Please I beg you."

"I see to it your son will be fine," Kurt promised. His gun clicked, his finger twitched on the trigger.

"NO!" Blaine screamed.

Kurt jumped at the sudden sound causing his shot to go just inches over his target's head. "Shit!"

Kurt and his father whipped their heads in Blaine's direction. "Get out of here!" Blaine's father yelled.

"Kurt, you don't have to do this! Please, just let him go," Blaine pleaded, "for me?"

"I don't take orders from you, Pretty Boy!" Kurt aimed the gun again.

"Kurt please! Anything, i'll do anything." Blaine was crying. "Just… that's my dad. He may not be perfect but, he's my dad. Don't you have parents? What would you do if it was one of them? Please Kurt." He stepped closer to Kurt, cautiously.

The arm that Kurt held the gun in, fell slightly, his eyes glazing over. Kurt then shook his head and regained his composure. "No Blaine, if i remember correctly, you already gave me what I wanted. I got to pound that sweet ass of yours all over daddy dearest's desk. This is my job. Don't make me turn it into a double hit!"

"Blaine, just listen to him. Just get out of here and pretend you never saw any of this." His Father said with a slight shake in his voice. "JUST GO!"

Blaine turned to leave. How could he let his father be killed for something he didn't even really understand… wait. Blaine turned back to Kurt, "Wait! You didn't keep up your end of the bargain. I let you fuck me, so now you gotta tell me who you are and why you're here. Sex for information, remember."

"Fine. But let me do something first." Kurt grabbed Blaine's father arm and dragged him to one of the large steel doors. "Open it!"

Blaine watched his father place his hand over a scanner and the door opened. Before he could peak inside, Kurt threw his father in, turned off the security and closed the door.

"Okay, Kurt. start talking."

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but there was banging on the other side of the steel door.

"I can't believe you solicited my son for sex, that's fucking sick," his father screamed muffled through the door. "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kurt shot the ceiling. There was a silence.

"Kurt, I need answers," Blaine chanced

Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose, agitated."What do you want to know?"

"Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare," Kurt gritted his teeth. "I'm a hit man. My boss sends me on missions to kill people who deserve to die."

"Well who the fuck does your boss think he is, he's not a god! That's not for him to decide!"

Kurt shoved Blaine against the wall, hand wrapped tightly around Blaine's neck. Blaine struggled to breathe, the rough wall digging into his back.

"You don't have a fucking clue about anything do you? Your dad is a fucking sleezebag. A pimp. A murderer. A dope dealer. The streets would be cleaner and happier without him."

Blaine struggled, gasping but no air passed down his windpipe his eyes watering, until finally the taller man finally released his death grip. Blaine coughed harshly.

"I don't believe you," Blaine choked, rubbing his neck.

Kurt smiled cruelly, pointing his gun toward the steel door that Blaine's dad was trapped behind.

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

Blaine walked hesitantly towards the door. Kurt opened it and followed him inside. The door closed be hind them. Blaine saw his father cowering on the floor but he was quickly distracted by the sight in front of him. Rows and rows of a strange lab equipment. On either side of the room were boxes and cases. Blaine walked over to one of the boxes and peered inside. He saw a series of vials filled with a brown liquid.

"Dad? What the hell is this?" Blaine ran to his father, pulling off the blindfold. "What the hell is this?"

His father looked dejected. "It's heroin."

"So it's true? You traffic drugs? And the prostitution? The murders? is it all true?" Blaine felt like his whole world was falling apart.

Kurt stood back and remained quiet. He moved slightly towards Blaine before rethinking and pulling back.

"Son, i am so sorry i hid this from you, since it will be your business someday."

"W-w-wait, you're only sorry for not telling me? You're not sorry for being a total piece of shit or for breaking so many laws? I can't believe you! How could you?" Blaine rose in anger. "Ya know, dad, i wouldn't want this fate for you, "he gestured to Kurt, "But you deserve to rot in jail."

Blaine stormed out of the room and down the corridor. He was half way up the stairs before he heard his name being called. He turned to see Kurt running after him. "Blaine wait. I'm sorry…for all this. Normally i don't let emotions get involved but there's something about you that just makes me take pity. So, if you're willing to cooperate, i have an alternative."

Blaine raised an eyebrow "I'm listening…"

Kurt rubbed his chin, deep in thought.

"I can maybe take your dad to my boss directly, and see what he thinks. I don't really call the shots, but there are worse guys out there than your dad who are more deserving of my bullet."

Blaine crossed his arms. "He's a piece of shit, I don't even want to know what else there is to find down here."

"Hopefully no dead hookers," Kurt joked. Blaine stared.

Kurt coughed. "Okay.. so what do you think?"

"Why don't you just hand him over to the cops, wouldn't that be moral?"

Kurt mindlessly stroked his gun before putting it back into its holster.

"We should avoid that option because your dad is one of the higher ups, they've got nothing on him. Plus, I'm a shadow to the cops, they can't know about me."

Blaine threw his arms up, and started walking up the stairs again. "I really don't want any part of this, I just want a normal life!"

Kurt grabbed his shoulder to stop him. "I'm afraid that's not possible." Kurt smiled sadly.

Blaine sighed. "Well, let's go untie him and take him to your boss I guess."

They made their way down the steps and to the cavern once more, shoulders brushing.

"Hey, so after all this is over, mind if we have a little encore of earlier?"

However, Blaine didn't respond because once they reached the heroin cargo container his father was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Part two coming soon (or follow us on tumblr AmieLeighLuna and Shur-tugal)<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

"SHIT!" Kurt ran his fingers through his hair before turning to punch the wall.

"But… he couldn't have gotten far. Let's go!" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him out to the corridor. He tried not to notice how soft and warm his skin was as he searched for his father.

Kurt ripped his hand away and took the lead. Blaine stopped suddenly, starring at his now empty hand.

"I can't do this. I can't hunt down my own father. I can't help a hitman. I can't… I-" Blaine was starting to hyperventilate

"Blaine, I need you to calm down." Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Look, if we don't find him, my boss is just gonna send someone else. And trust me, that someone else wont be so easily swayed by dreamy hazel eyes and a nice ass." Kurt looked into Blaines eyes a bit longer before he pulled away.

Blaine felt his heart flutter when Kurt was looking at him. He brushed off those thoughts as he follow Kurt deeper into the cavern.

"This just doesn't make any sense," Kurt grumbled to himself.

"How do you mean?"

"Your dad just disappeared, and the only known way out is the trapdoor, but we were there the whole time," Kurt trailed off. "There must me another way out of here!"

Kurt pulled out a small LED flash light and turned it on. Once the rows of steel doors ended, it just looked a like a cold, dripping stone wall. Kurt studied it closely.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?" He sounded distracted.

"You really think taking my dad to your boss would be a good idea," Blaine asked, eyebrows creased with worry. "I mean, since you're a trained killer, your boss must be better. He probably won't care about my sob story."

Kurt rubbed his neck before turning to Blaine. "Trust me, he'll understand." There was an edge to Kurt's voice that made it seem like he was telling the truth.

"C'mon," Kurt said. "Let's just make our way through the bar, clearly we'll never figure out this secret passageway."

Once through the trapdoor, Blaine realized that his father's office was still covered in blood. This realization slapped him in the face. Where were the bodies? Did Kurt kill them?

"Kurt, who did you kill?" Blaine's voice shook.

"Scum," Kurt spat. "Don't worry about it."

The club was eerily still. All the dancers and customers were gone, and Blaine soon figured out why, as Kurt tugged his arm.

There were a pile of bodies by the door.

"Oh my God!" Blaine said over and over.

"What is it now?" Kurt was starting to get agitated.

"You killed people! I mean i know you kill, but actually seeing bodies… i…. you're no better than he is. You're a murderer!" Blaine pulled away from Kurt, fear truely starting to set in.

"Blaine, it's my job. I only kill people who deserve to die."

"No one deserves to die! What the hell kinda theory is that? How do i know that you're not just using me to find my dad and then you'll kill us both?" Blaine wrapped his arms around himself. "And to think i was actually start to think you felt something…"

Kurt stepped towards him, arm outreached. "Blaine-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Blaine wasn't sure whether to run or stay still.

"Blaine, i would never hurt you. I don't think i could if i tried. And i already told you, I'm gonna do my best for your dad. I know i haven't given you any real reason to but, i need you to trust me." Kurt held out his hand to Blaine.

Blaine's eyes darted between Kurt's outstretched hand and the one holding the gun. He knew that his options were limited and he took Kurt's hand. "I don't trust you but i just want my father to be safe."

"It's better than nothin', i guess." Kurt's expression softened as he gave a shy smile towards Blaine, his eyes locked on their clasped hands.

Suddenly they heard a car peeling out of the parking lot. Blaine would recognize that car a mile away. "It's him! Tell me you have a car!"

"What kinda hitman would i be without one." Kurt dragged him to a sleek, black, unmarked sedan. they got in and Kurt was off.

Blaine dug his fingers into the leather seats because Kurt was driving at a frightening speed. Blaine glanced nervously, seeing the speedometer tick over 80 mph. Kurt was hot on his father's trail, no matter what kind of stunt he tried to pull.

Kurt's face was set and determined. He was used to the hunt. This was what he was good at. Every fiber of his being relaxed and focused on the target.

Seeing Kurt like this chilled Blaine to his core. There was much more to Kurt than met the eye. It was clear he had layers, and this one was that of a cold-blooded killer. Blaine panicked and wondered if Kurt was still playing him. Sure, at the time when Kurt took his hand, his eyes softened and his smile was genuine, but all traces of that were now gone.

"Fuck," Kurt snarled, grabbing the review mirror.

"What? What is it?" Blaine whipped his head around. A sleek black sedan simliar to Kurt's was tailgating him, flashing his highbeams.

"We're being followed."

Kurt pulled over, turned the car off, and banged his head on the steering wheel. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck."

The other car stopped as well. The driver side door opened and a large figure stepped out and made it's way towards them. Kurt got out of the car as well. "Stay here, don't move, don't talk." He said to Blaine before closing the door behind him.

Blaine watched as Kurt and the mysterious figure seemed to be in some sort of argument. He then saw the figure pull something out towards Kurt, before his brain could stop his body, he opened his door and yelled, "Stop!"

Kurt froze, but the figure (who was a tall man with a balding head, in a tailored suit similar to Kurt's) turned to look at him. "You're taking hostages now? You really have gone rogue. You let your target get away, yes i know about that, we saw him leave the club. What the hell Kurt? And who is this?"

Blaine saw that the object the man had was a small PDA. He relaxed slightly knowing it wasn't a gun. "This is Blaine. The target's son. Actually Boss, there's been a change in plans. Blaine's been helping me track his father, we were going to bring him to you. Maybe there was an alternative to killing him…"

'So this is his Boss.' Blaine thought. The Boss stood up straighter. "You've gone soft! What the hell could have happened- oh wait, I get it. It's this boy. You developed some sort of feelings, haven't you? Kurt you know the rules, 'Don't get involved' and 'No emotions' are two major ones."

"You should calm down." Kurt said with slight concern in his voice. Blaine thought that it was a little weird.

"Like hell i'll calm down! You're jeopardizing everything for some guy? The target's son nevertheless! I thought maybe you were a little smarter than that!"

"Please calm down." Kurt's voice cracked slightly. "Dad, your heart, please."

Blaine was really confused, should he take this time to run or- wait, did he just say…. "Dad? what do you mean dad?" Blaine almost didn't recognize his own voice until after he spoke.

"Well, this is weird. Uhm, Dad, this Blaine. Blaine this is my boss, well my dad."

Blaine stood there, jaw dropped, for so long that he didn't realize being pushed back in the car and Kurt speeding off again. When he came to his senses, he realized they were no longer following anyone, but instead pulling into what looked like a car shop. The shop had a sign that said 'Hummel's Tires and Lube'.

"Kurt, where are we?" Blaine started to feel the fear return.

"My father invited you to plead your father's case. You do well, we'll let him stay alive. If not, he'll send someone else to hunt him down and finish the job." Kurt stopped the car and looked at Blaine. He pulled him into a hug and gently rubbed his back. "Don't worry. My dad isn't nearly as intimidating as he seems. I wont let anything bad happen."

They made their way into the tire shop hand in hand. Kurt was rubbing soothing circles into Blaine's palms, but it did nothing to calm his nerves.

Blaine noticed that many of the cars in the garage were not ones that were there to be fixed. Quite the contrary. They were probably undercover cars, they were way too nice for the lay person.

Kurt walked determinedly toward the end of the room, where Kurt's boss-father sat under a bright lamp that shined off his blading head. He sat stoically, his sunglasses glinting and his face was impassive. He kept fiddling with a large ring on his right hand, his gun placed neatly next to him.

"Blaine Anderson, you are here to defend the case of your father," his voice boomed around the room.

Blaine cowered behind Kurt. "Y-yes."

Around the corner of some scaffolding, two figures emerged, one appeared to be struggling.

The taller wore a neat suit and sunglasses as well. He smiled wolfishly at Kurt.

"I picked up the trash for you, Kurt," the man sneered. "Since you get your emotions in the way like a fucking rookie."

"Fuck you Finn," Kurt snapped.

Finn just chuckled shoving the other to the floor. Blaine realized it was his dad, handcuffed and with a mouth gag. When he saw Blaine his eyes bulged as he struggled to say something.

"Shut the fuck up you piece of shit," Finn kicked Blaine's father hard in the ribs. "Nobody told you that you can speak!"

Finn spat the heaving body, curled up in pain. Blaine tried to go help, but Kurt stopped him, a death grip on his wrist. He gestured toward his boss.

Kurt's father sat up straight and laced his fingers together and cleared his throat.

"Give me one good reason why my other son shouldn't just kill your scum of the earth father right now?"

"Please don't," Blaine's voice shook. "He's my dad, I don't want him to die!"

Kurt's father took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Blaine noticed that despite his intimidating demeanor, he had kind blue eyes. Like Kurt.

"He needs to pay for what he has done," The Boss said quietly.

Blaine stepped toward him, arms flailing. "And killing is the answer? It's not a solution! Look at the death penalty, it doesn't help our country in the slightest!"

Finn cackled. "Oh so the boy thinks he's knowledgeable of our court systems, hilarious! We should just kill him too!"

The Boss shook his head very slightly, effectively silencing Finn.

"We have a higher form of proof than what those fucking ridiculous rednecks call justice. We clean up the streets, we're free to the taxpayer's dime and we make the world a better place. Tell me, son, how does this make us the bad guys?"

Blaine stammered for a moment. "Killing just doesn't need to be the answer to everything! It's wrong!"

"So you don't think what your father is doing is wrong?" He inquired softly.

"Of course what he does is wrong! That's why I'll never take over the business! Let's just send him to prison and shut the whole thing down!"

The Boss smiled sadly. "Well I'm glad we don't have to kill you too, for the sake of my son. But such a feat is very difficult, Blaine. Would you be up for it?"

Blaine huffed out, setting his face. "Yes, I'll do anything. Just say the word."

The Boss stood up quickly, his gun disappearing into the folds of his suit.

"Let's get to business."

The actual closing of the club was the simple part. Blaine felt bad for the people who would lose their jobs, but it was for the best. Finn, the Boss's other son and employee, was in charge of hunting down the dope buyers to inform them of the end of the business. Blaine really hoped no more killing was involved in that, but Finn did seem a little trigger happy. Blaine and Kurt were left to disposing of the evidence. They needed just enough left behind to make a case against his father but not enough to get him the death penalty. The best way to do that was to leave the drug evidence, but cleanup any evidence of murder.

With shaking hands, Blaine went from room to room in the cavern. Most of the rooms had drugs, but they reached one room that wreaked. Kurt broke into it and went in first. The room was poorly lit and the air was thick. It reminded Blaine of a horror movie. The cement floor was covered in dried blood. There were also gun shell casings scattered around the room in the corner of the room was a large furnace.

"You know for such a professional, he did a shitty job, cleaning up after his crimes." Kurt joked.

Blaine wasn't laughing though. He was staring at the furnace as he put the pieces together. "He burned the bodies?" Blaine felt sick again, this time the feeling over took him and he threw up on the already soiled ground. Kurt ushered him out of the room.

"I'll take this room myself. You go sit down." Kurt's voice was full of concern.

Blaine went back into the small corridor and leaned against the wall. Suddenly all of his strength left his body and he fell to the floor in tears. It was too much. An hour later, Kurt returned to his side, removing his rubber gloves.

"Come on, let's go. We did the best we could to keep him from the death penalty. Besides i need to change, i hate getting dirty." The drive back to the faux tire shop was quiet. Once inside, Kurt led him to the back. There was a secret door and tunnel that led to a house. They headed up the stairs. "Here, sit in here while i take a quick shower. You can change into a pair of my sweats if you want." Kurt went to the dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and sweatpants, handing them to Blaine. He then headed into what Blaine assumed was a bathroom. He changed his clothes and decided to crawl under the covers of the bed. He curled up and started to cry.

When Kurt came back into the room, he found Blaine, in the fetal position, crying in his bed. He quickly dumped his clothes into the hamper, pulled on another pair of pajama pants and crawled into the bed behind Blaine. He pulled Blaine close to him and stroked his hair softly. "It's going to be ok. I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: remember find us on tumblr shur-tugal and amieleighluna<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

"It's not going to be okay," Blaine protested, tears streaming down his face. "My whole life is a lie!"

Kurt just pulled Blaine closer and let him cry and cry. Kurt didn't know how long it went on for, but once Blaine was out of tears he started dry heaving. Kurt had never seen anything so pathetic, yet so heart-wrenching.

"Blaine!" Kurt grabbed a hold of his face and forced him to look him in the eye. "You need to stop this now, you're making yourself sick!"

Blaine stared back and finally melted into Kurt's touch. His breathing slowed and his breath became less ragged with stress. Kurt's gaze was relentless as he started to stroke his cheekbone soothingly.

Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Thank you, Kurt," his voice cracked. "If I didn't have you, I'm not sure what I would have done."

Kurt's throat closed up as he tried to swallow the lump of emotion down. They were quiet for a few moments.

"What happens now?" Blaine asked eventually. His voice sounded so juvenile and innocent Kurt wanted to cringe. Blaine trusted him so much, yet he was just a killer and nothing more. He wasn't a protector, or a lover. Nobody could love Kurt, and Kurt couldn't love; he wasn't human enough.

"The cops have probably already taken your dad away at this point," Kurt responded honestly. "They might call you in for questioning within the next few days."

Blaine sniffled. "Is it okay if I stay with you until then? I can't go back home."

"Blaine, I don't know if that's a good idea-"

"Please, Kurt. I need somebody. I need you."

Kurt pressed their foreheads together and sighed, "I'm here, Blaine."

There were like that for a few moments before Blaine leaned in and pressed their lips hesitantly together. Kurt kissed back gently, like Blaine was fragile and could shatter at any moment.

Their lips moved together in synchronization, softly without any tongue. Blaine relished in the fact that Kurt's lips were smooth and comforting, and he could literally just do this the rest of the night.

He wrapped his leg around Kurt's hip to pull him closer, until their bodies were flush together. Kurt's hand twisted in the hair at the base of Blaine's neck, the other still stroking his cheek.

Blaine's tongue traced Kurt's mouth, asking for entrance, before his lips parted and granted access. Their tongues slid together smoothly, causing Blaine to shiver in pleasure.

Kurt's hand went from Blaine's curled, rubbing slowly down Blaine's back until he cupped his ass, grinding their rapidly hardening cocks together. They groaned into each others mouths at the wonderful sensation.

Kurt broke the kiss, coming to his senses. "Blaine, I don't think we should do this, you're really vulnerable right now-"

"Shut up." Blaine silenced him by crushing their lips together once more, the heat behind it much more desperate and needy. He rolled Kurt over and pinned him to the mattress underneath him. Blaine climbed on top of Kurt, holding his wrists above his head, not letting Kurt move.

Kurt's mouth opened in shock as Blaine kissed his way down Kurt's neck. Their last encounter was Blaine being completely and utterly submissive, so this was much different. But Kurt really liked it. He hadn't been in such a position in a long time. His job required him to be constantly on alert, extremely careful and in control of every situation. So this was exactly what he needed. He was more than willing to let Blaine take advantage.

Blaine reached the area where Kurt's neck met his shoulder. He sucked and bit, leaving a dark bruise against his pale skin. Kurt moaned in pleasure as his hip bucked up against Blaine. Blaine reciprocated by rolling hips hips back down. Their hips kept a sloppy pace as Blaine continued his efforts on Kurt's neck.

"I want your cock in my mouth again." Blaine said against Kurt's skin. Kurt couldn't respond with more than a whimper. Blaine worked his way down Kurt's chest. He gave an experimental swipe of his tongue against Kurt's nipple. Kurt arched his back gasping a silent cry.

"again." Was all he could say. Blaine took the hint and teased the sensitive nub with his tongue. He moved to the other side and mirrored his actions. Blaine continued to lick along Kurt's stomach. When he reached his pants, Blaine hooked his fingers under the waistband. He glanced up at Kurt's face, making eye contact, before pulling the pajamas down and off. Blaine traced the contours of Kurt's cock with his tongue. Kurt was writhing against the mattress. "No more teasing, please!" Kurt begged.

Kurt was just about to question himself for begging when he felt Blaine's mouth sucking the head of his aching cock. Blaine then slid down the length before taking it all down his throat.

Kurt pulled on Blaine's hair when he felt his cock hit the back of Blaine's throat. Blaine's eyes started to water, but he willed his throat to relax. He really wanted to do this right for Kurt.

He ran his palm up Kurt's clenching abs, working his mouth up and down, hallowing his cheeks and sucking a tight vacuum. Blaine reached his other hand down to tease at Kurt's testicles before going even further to Kurt's entrance. He circled his finger there experimentally.

Unlike last time, Kurt didn't protest. Instead he whined, bucking his hips into Blaine's mouth and spreading his thighs further apart to grant Blaine more access. Blaine moaned around Kurt at the sight, rutting into the mattress because this was probably the hottest thing in the world.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's head more tightly, thrusting roughly into his mouth. Kurt's eyes were blown wide at the sight of Blaine's pump lips stretched wetly across his cock. Kurt didn't even feel pain when Blaine pushed a finger into his hole dry, moving in and out to the second knuckle.

Blaine pulled off Kurt with an obscene pop before running the tip of his tongue through the slit, tasting the pre-come that was leaking there before trailing down the underside of Kurt's cock.

Blaine spread Kurt's cheeks apart, his finger still inside him, and started to swirl his tongue around Kurt's entrance. Kurt shouted in pleasure, reaching down to squeeze his own cock.

"So good, Blaine, so good," Kurt mumbled. "Don't stop. Ever."

Blaine pressed his face flat against Kurt, tonging deeply, working Kurt open with the assistance of his finger. Blaine never imagined doing something like this, but he also has never done anything more erotic. Especially hearing Kurt panting and feeling Kurt writhing above him made his mind flood with pure lust.

Kurt yanked on Blaine's hair again, pulling him up for a kiss. Their teeth clashed and Kurt plunged his tongue insistently into Blaine's mouth to taste himself, frustrated that Blaine was still clothed.

"Fuck me, please," he whimpered, biting Blaine's neck.

Blaine didn't need to be told twice before he yanked his pajamas off with lightening speed, while Kurt ripped his own shirt off.

Finally, seconds later, much too long, they were gloriously naked, sliding together touching, feeling with utter need and desperation.

"Do you have any condoms?"

Kurt groaned in frustration, digging his nails into Blaine's hips. "No I don't, just do it now!"

A shiver ran down Blaine's spine at the thought. "What about lube?"

"I swear to god Blaine now if you don't fuck me now I'm going to fucking kill you," he growled, sinking his teeth into Blaine's shoulder.

"I… I d-don't want to hurt you."

Kurt's eyes looked crazy and he was sweating profusely. "JUST DO IT!" Kurt swung a leg over Blaine's shoulder, completely exposed.

Blaine didn't waste time staring, so he lathered his cock with saliva before lining himself up, circling Kurt's hole before inching his way in. Kurt threw his head back groaning, loving the pain-pleasure of being stretched open. Blaine had to concentrate on not thrusting in harshly because Kurt was just so tight and hot, and fuck.

Once Blaine was fully inside Kurt, he tried to pause to allow Kurt to adjust, but Kurt started to roll his hips. "MOVE! God, Blaine. I just need…. fuck me now!"

Blaine pulled back and thrust into Kurt, reveling in the sensation. He held a hand on Kurt's leg and the other gripped on his waist. He pressed deeper and harder. Kurt moaned and yelled out under him. Kurt grabbed at the back of his head and pulled him into a passionate kiss. The kiss was filled with desire, need, lust, and something else that Blaine couldn't quite distinguish, but he really liked it.

"Blaine, touch me, please." Kurt's voice was desperate. Blaine moved his hand from Kurt's waist and wrapped around Kurt's cock in between them. He moved his wrist in rhythm with his hips, bringing Kurt closer to the edge. "I'm so close, more!" Blaine moved faster and harder.

Kurt tensed around him as he came hard over Blaine's hand and both of their chests. Kurt clenched around Blaine, driving him over the edge. Blaine came inside Kurt while screaming his name. He collapsed on top of him, trying to catch his breath before pulling out, slowly. He rolled onto his side and cuddled up against Kurt's chest. "Thank you, i really needed that."

"Thank me? Thank you! I haven't bottomed in years, and i've never had someone take control like that. I really liked it. Not every day, but it's nice to give up control once in a while." Kurt smirked, and placed a soft kiss on the top of Blaine's head. For a while he just lay there, breathing in the scent of Blaine. Unfortunately, the quiet left him too alone with his thoughts.

Blaine cuddled into Kurt's side, nuzzling into the crook between his shoulder and neck. Kurt felt messy and sticky, but he really didn't want to move. He pulled Blaine closer, feeling his breath ghost over his sweaty chest, making goosebumps rise.

Eventually, Blaine's breathing slowed and he twitched occasionally as he fell into a deep sleep. Kurt traced mindless patterns into Blaine's skin, but despite willing slumber to take over, he lay fully awake.

This was the most time Kurt has had to himself in a really long time. The job required constant stress and attention with unending clients because this world was a disgusting place. It was just sad that even in Ohio alone, the job was never sufficiently enough. There was always more crime, hate and violence.

Kurt eyed his gun laying upon his nightstand. The green lights of his digital clock gave the pistol and eery glow. Kurt's pager hadn't gone off in hours since he finished cleaning out the cavern.

His father was probably angry with him. Even though Kurt was his biological son, he found more practical use in stepson, Finn who was a dangerous weapon, but never strayed from orders. Kurt was used to never failing, but something about Blaine was making him stir to his core.

Kurt was changing. It a slight change, but he didn't want to do this anymore. Kurt was aware that killing repulsed Blaine, and he had this strange innate desire to make Blaine happy. And we wanted Blaine to make him happy.

So Kurt eventually realized he sort of wanted out of the family business, but he really had no choice. This was not something you could just quit on a whim. He had a duty to his father and society. A responsibility.

But the more Kurt thought about it, the more the thought terrified him. This was all he knew. He was a killer, and he has always been fine with that; even come to terms with it. He was excellent at what he did, and this Blaine was ruining it for him.

The most practical option would be to throw Blaine out on his ass and never see him again. However, the pain in Kurt's heart revealed the truth. He was falling for this doe-eyed would-be-conman, and there was nothing to stop it from happening.

Blaine woke up the morning, alone in Kurt's bed. He felt abandoned. Here he was in a strange place, alone, and naked. Did Kurt leave him there? He got up and found his pants, well actually they were Kurt's pants, and he headed down the stairs. He looked around the house. it was so normal looking, no one would ever guess that a family of killers lived there. Blaine shivered at the thought. Kurt is a killer. He almost forgot that fact.

He found the kitchen and, to his relief, saw Kurt sitting at the island, drinking a cup of coffee. "Hey, you. Wanna cup?" Kurt gestured to the coffee and reaching to grab another mug.

"Sure, thanks." Blaine took the mug and poured his own coffee. "Cream and sugar?" Kurt got up and got them.

"Blaine, about last night…. i just… uhm, you can stay here til the trial." Kurt avoided eye contact. He knew that if he looked into those hazel eyes, he'd fall even deeper and he can not handle that right now.

"Thanks, you really don't have to do that for me."

"Jesus Blaine, I think it's pretty damn obvious that i'd do anything for you." Kurt spoke with out thinking. When his words registered with him, Kurt's eyes went wide. "I mean, like, i, shit."

Blaine blushed but decided to change the subject, "So, what do you for fun?"

Kurt shrugged and gestured around his pristine kitchen. "None of us are ever really here. I don't really get much free time."

Blaine felt slightly uneasy knowing why, but he shrugged it off. "Well if you really wanted to do something, and had the time to, like now, what would you do?"

Kurt tilted his head and daydreamed about his lost youth, and how he wished to watch Saturday morning cartoons and eat sugary cereal like a normal child, instead of taking long rides out to the middle of nowhere with Finn and his father at the crack of dawn, being trained how to shoot, then come home to a freshly cooked meal by Carol, which could be possibly poisoned if she felt like testing them further that night.

"Nothing," Kurt decided.

"Nothing?"

"Fucking nothing. I just want to sit down and relax. Maybe put in a movie, snuggle under some blankets and order in later. I've never really done that before."

Blaine's mouth fell open in shock "You've got to be joking! You haven't lived!"

Kurt raised a questioning brow. Blaine was acting like an excited puppy about to get a treat. Kurt would never admit out loud how endearing he found it.

"What kinds of movies do you have?" Blaine asked as he made his way over to the entertainment center. There was a large, sleek flat screen connected to the wall, but it was dusty from disuse.

"I'm not sure if we have any," Kurt admitted. "But we do have cable."

"Why pay for something you don't use?" Blaine asked.

"Because as tenants here we need to appear normal."

"Oh." Blaine shifted uncomfortably. "Let's just order something off of Pay Per View or something."

Kurt cooked some popcorn and boiled water for hot chocolate while Blaine flipped through the channels. "Phantom of the Opera! I love this movie!"

"Sounds good to me," Kurt agreed indifferently, enjoying the feeling of no responsibilty. He could just be. Do nothing and just be with Blaine. It was absolutely amazing.

Kurt grabbed the fuzzy throw blanket off the armchair, pushed the ottoman close to the couch, and snuggled close to Blaine as the movie started.

Blaine leaned in and kissed the tip of Kurt's nose and giggled, throwing a piece of popcorn into his mouth. Kurt felt this weird playful urge to steal the popcorn and run away with it, but he didn't act on it. Instead he just grinned stupidly at Blaine.

"I'm really happy you're here," Kurt said honestly. "You make me feel like a real person."

Blaine frowned slightly. "You are a real person."

"I know, but you know what you mean," Kurt stammered, looking away from him, blushing for some ungodly reason.

Blaine placed his finger lightly under Kurt's chin, forcing Kurt to meet his gaze.

"I'm really happy I'm here too."

Kurt watched the movie, amazed by the music and the visuals. He heard Blaine humming along with the songs, but when 'All I Ask Of You' came on, he heard him sing fully. Blaine had a beautiful voice. Kurt closed his eyes and listened. Although he'd never admit it, but Kurt's heart was so warmed by the song that his eyes began to water.

A few songs later, Kurt heard a familiar tune. "I know this one! It's 'Wishing you were somehow here again'! My mother sang it to me when i was little. I can't believe i remember, it was so long ago." He hummed along to the tune.

Blaine shifted to look Kurt in the eye. "Kurt, you're crying…"

"Sorry, it's just… i do think about her very often. She died when i was eight. We tried to keep music in the house, but when i got older, i guess i got cold. Doesn't help that the family business is killing…." Kurt's voice fell. "i'm so sick of being dead inside."

Blaine paused the movie and pulled Kurt into his arms. "This," He wiped a tear from Kurt's cheek. "Is more than enough evidence that you are not dead inside. In fact you are amazing. Just look at everything you've done for me, you've saved my life, my father's life."

Kurt buried his face into Blaine's shoulder. They stayed that way for a while. Kurt pulled back and looked at Blaine. "You are beautiful."

"So are you. Come on, lets finish the movie then order some food."

When the movie finished, Blaine put on a mindless television show. Blaine used his iPhone to look up nearby restaurants they could order food from. They decided on Chinese, and they were so hungry that they pretty much ordered the whole left side of the menu.

They snuggled up on the couch again, pulling the blanket up to cover their shoulders. Kurt's place was very cold and not very homy, but Kurt's presence made Blaine not want to be anywhere else in the world.

They kissed lazily for some time, because they knew their food would take a while. Kurt had never felt so content in his life. He couldn't even remember a time where he felt anything remotely like this. Like he was falling in love. Kurt found it tragic, darkly humorous and beautiful at the same time that they had met under such grave circumstances.

Their lips moved together smoothly, and once in a while Kurt would dart his tongue out to dance playfully with Blaine's. Blaine ran his palms up Kurt's forearms, up his neck and tangled softly in his hair. Kurt lightly massaged Blaine's shoulders, pulling him closer and tangling their legs together as he straddled Blaine's lap.

Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's back to rest on his hips as he leaned down flat on the couch. Kurt followed him, nipping playfully at his lips. That was when the doorbell rang.

"Don't go," Blaine whined. "If I get to kiss you the rest of the night, I'll go hungry without complaint."

Kurt blushed, getting up gracefully, grabbing his wallet and padded to the door. Kurt unlatched it and threw the door open, his smile falling immediately when he saw it wasn't the delivery man.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: GASP! hahaha don't want to wait for the next chapter? follow us on Tumblr- Shur-tugal and Amieleighluna<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine waited for Kurt to return with their food. After a moment, he got up to see what was taking so long. When he got to the front door, he saw Kurt with his arms up and a strange man holding a gun to his head."K-kurt? What's going on?"

"Blaine, go back to the other room." Kurt's voice was harsh, but Blaine could hear slight fear in it.

"Aw, come on Kurt, ain't ya gonna invite me in?" The gunman teased.

"What are you doing here Karofsky?" Kurt was being pushed back into the house by the gun in his face. He tried to keep his voice calm.

"We got unfinished business. You killed my partner. Looks like I owe you the same justice." Karofsky shifted his aim, pointing the gun at Blaine instead. Blaine froze in fear.

"Azimio deserved everything he got! Just leave Blaine out of this. Yea i killed your partner in crime, so point the gun at me." Kurt pleaded.

"No. Gotta even the the score." Karofsky pulled back the hammer of the gun.

"Come on, Karofsky. How would it be even? Unless you and Azimio were fucking? Were you, cause i know how much you love the taste of di-"

"SHUT UP FAG!" Karofsky locked his gaze on Blaine. "Your little butt fairy is gonna rot in hell!"

Karofsky shoved Blaine to the floor, holding him by the collar while the tip of the gun was shoved harshly right under his occipital bone.

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and began to pray. He didn't know who to, but he hoped that anybody, anything would listen. He really didn't want it to be the end, he had so much more life to live.

Kurt was sobbing. "Please I beg of you, don't do this!"

Karofsky laughed harshly. "You should have thought of that before you killed my partner."

"He deserved to die! What you two do and did is wrong! The only reason you aren't dead yet is because my Boss hasn't pegged anything on you!"

Kurt could see Karfosky was sweating, his eyes set and determined. Kurt slipped his fingers into his back pocket and the first thing he wrapped his hand around was his trusty knife.

"So i've got a Mr. Hummel with an order of-"

It was the Chinese delivery man and he stopped in his tracks, dumbfounded by the scene before him.

Karofsky flipped around, startled and fired his loaded bullet, shooting the man through the chest. He fell to the floor dead, still clutching the bag of food.

"Oh fu-" And those were Karofsky's last words. Kurt came up from behind and slit his coratid artery. Blood started streaming out of Karofsky's neck, and he gurgled obscenely before collapsing to the floor.

"You don't know how long I've waited to do that," Kurt spat.

Blaine peaked through his eyelids and to his horror saw a pool of blood soaking his pants.

"Kurt what did you do?" His voice shook.

Kurt touched his shoulder. "Blaine, it's okay. He's gone now."

Blaine saw the gory scene of two dead men when he turned around. He gagged and retched onto the floor.

"Blaine!" Kurt's voice flooded with concern. "Are you alright?"

"How could you do this!" Blaine started to cry, his throat burning with stomach acid.

"He killed an innocent, he deserved to die! He wouldn't have stopped there!"

Kurt made to comfort Blaine, but he pushed Kurt off.

"Just.. stay away from me," Blaine said before he got sick again.

Is this what his life had become? Falling in love with a cold-blooded killer? Blaine cowered on the floor just inches from his own vomit. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't will himself to move. He stared unblinkingly at the dead body across from him. "Why? Why? Why?" Blaine choked out over and over again.

"Blaine, i'm so sorry… he was going to kill you. He did kill that guy. I had to stop him. If you had any idea what he has done." Kurt collapsed to the ground, looking at Blaine with pleading eyes. "He's a monster. He and his partner used to kidnap gay men and beat them and torture them within an inch of there lives and then leave them for dead. His partner, Azimio, slipped up though. He started returning to finish off their victims. We could only prove that one of them was truly guilty, but Karofsky wasn't much better."

"You still killed him, in front of me. How could ever expect me to forget that or forgive you?" Blaine couldn't look at Kurt, instead just stared at his hands. It was then that he realized he had Karofsky's blood on him.

"Cause i was one of their victims." Kurt's voice dropped. His eyes glazed over and his already pale skin went even whiter. "They cornered me, they beat me. When Azimio left, Karofsky came back and he… he…. he deserved this. He did." Kurt pulled his knees to his chin and let years of pain out in sobs.

Blaine still felt sick. He didn't know what to think, but seeing Kurt utterly broken like that shook him to his core. It was just so heart-wrenching.

In the short time they've spent together, Blaine knew Kurt was many things, but none of them were anything like this. Blaine took pity on him, and Kurt didn't have to say exactly what Karofsky had done to him. Blaine could only guess. But he really didn't want to know.

With shaking limbs, Blaine crawled to Kurt, trying to ignore the pool of thick, acrid blood. He wrapped his arms around Kurt, holding him close, as they rocked together on the floor. Blaine started to cry too.

He cried for himself. He cried for Kurt. He cried for his father. He cried for the sake of the world. Everything was just so fucked up, and as much as Blaine wanted to live a normal life, he knew that was impossible. After seeing something like this, he knew he was forever changed. He has been tainted. And he didn't know whether or not to blame his conman father.

"Kurt, it's time to get up," a gentle voice said above them. Kurt wiped his eyes and saw his father looking at him with so much sympathy it made him want to cry more.

His father held out a hand and helped the two boys up. He patted Blaine's shoulder.

"Go wait in the other room while my son and I clean up. I am so sorry you were subject to this."

Blaine smiled. For some reason this once foreboding man looking at him with his kind eyes made Blaine feel so much better. Like there was some sanity and reason in the world, and just maybe the family business wasn't just about killing. It was about justice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Shameless promotions! Tumblr: 'Amieleighluna' and 'Shur-tugal'<strong>

**Also Glee comes back today!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine waited over an hour before Kurt joined him. "How are you doing?" Kurt wouldn't look him in the eye. He was almost afraid of the answer. The last thing he wanted was for Blaine to leave.

"I can honestly say that this is the most emotionally draining couple days of my life. and I need a good distraction from the multiple near death experiences and dead bodies that I've seen." Blaine wasn't sure if he was joking or not, but Kurt let out a slight chuckle anyways.

"Well, are you hungry?"

"You can't be serious." Blaine's face was deadpanned.

"Actually I am. I was thinking I'd take you out to dinner and drinks or something." Kurt blushed, "You know, like a date or something. If you want?"

"You want to take me on a date? After how i just treated you? Wow, maybe you're not cold-blooded, just really, really stupid." Blaine cracked a smile and Kurt instantly relaxed.

"Look, Pretty Boy, there's a lot more to me than my occupation and I plan on showing you exactly that. If you'll let me." Kurt smirked and held out his hand to Blaine.

Blaine took it and pulled Kurt in to a hug. "Fine. But can we please get cleaned up first."

"Only if we shower together." Kurt winked at Blaine before pulling him towards the upstairs bathroom.

They ripped each other's clothes off in haste of touching each other, and tripped into the shower. Kurt turned on the hot water, and it sprayed them, steam seeping into their pores.

Soon their bodies were slick, and Kurt couldn't help but stare at the droplets traveling down Blaine's sculpted torso and into his bellybutton. Kurt traced Blaine's dark happy trail, loving seeing him squirm in pleasure.

"Let me wash you," Kurt offered with a coy smile. Blaine turned around, closed his eyes and let the spray hit his face. He hummed in his throat, feeling like all his worries and anxiety were being washed away.

Blaine felt a loofah being rubbed gently across his back, covered in delicious smelling soap.

"Mmmm, feels good," Blaine murmured. Kurt pressed his lips gently to Blaine's wet back. "I'm glad."

Kurt lathered Blaine up and watched as the water washed it away. Kurt really enjoyed doing this, and he wasn't sure why.

"Tip your head back," Kurt commanded softly, and Blaine obliged.

Kurt gave him a deep scalp massage, one that Blaine thoroughly enjoyed. Kurt could tell because his groaned and he was growing hard.

"I can't believe you're enjoying this so much!" Kurt joked.

"Well sorry, you have magic fingers and I can stop thinking about them being all over me," Blaine said with a sheepish smile, eyes still closed. Kurt admired the droplets in his long, dark eyelashes.

"Blaine, this is clean up time, not sexy time," Kurt scolded playfully, pushing Blaine's head up to wash the shampoo out.

Blaine turned around, grabbing Kurt by the waist, twirling and nearly slipping to the floor. "Your turn!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

Kurt went to hand the loofah to Blaine, but he pushed his arm away. "No, i don't want anything but my hands touching you."

Blaine lathered up the soap in his hands and began to massage it into Kurt's back. He smoothed his hands down Kurt's torso. When he reached Kurt's hips, he teased the sensitive skin of his pelvis, not quite touching his growing erection.

"Kurt, I can't really reach your hair well enough to to wash it…" Blaine blushed at the confession.

"I can fix that." Kurt lowered himself on to his knees and turned to face Blaine. "Better."

"Mhmm." Blaine hummed nervously as he started to shampoo Kurt's hair, when he felt Kurt's tongue press against the underside of his cock. His legs started to shake at the sensation.

"Keep washing my hair, Blaine." Kurt pulled back and smirked up at Blaine.

Blaine massaged the shampoo in Kurt's hair, trying to concentrate on the task. Kurt continued to tease him with small licks to his shaft.

Kurt took his sweet time dragging the tip of his tongue over every inch of Blaine's cock before grabbing him firmly by the shaft and sinking down slowly.

"Guh..ghngng," Blaine babbled, pausing his massaging movements. Kurt hummed disapprovingly, and Blaine struggled to maintain a rhythm in Kurt's thick locks. Kurt had yet to suck him off, and Blaine whole body was buzzing with excitement.

Kurt tickled Blaine's perineum before teasing Blaine's entrance. Kurt pulled off for a moment to say, "Okay, Blaine, you can fuck my mouth, and I'm going to finger you until you come."

Blaine's body tingled and his cock throbbed at the idea. "Oookay-Oh!"

Holding onto Blaine's hip as leverage, Kurt sunk all the way down, relaxing his throat and taking Blaine all the way in until his nose brushed his pelvis. Kurt moaned and nodded oh so slightly.

Blaine thrust into his mouth gently at first, but jerked sharply when without any warning Kurt thrust two fingers in, crooking them in searchance of Blaine's prostate.

"Fuck!" Blaine groaned, feeling the tip of his cock brushing the back of Kurt's hot throat. Any woman he was ever with before was not nearly as talented as Kurt was.

Kurt picked up the pace of his fingers, giving Blaine a huge dilemma. He didn't know whether or not to grind his ass down onto Kurt's fingers or thrust sharply into Kurt's waiting, stretched mouth.

Blaine looked down, seeing Kurt staring at him with a ravenous expression. Blaine legs trembled and he whimpered at the sight. Kurt's hair was soaked, falling lightly on his forehead and his galaxy eyes were piercing.

Blaine moved his hips faster while Kurt pressed his fingers in deeper, hitting his prostate on every thrust. Blaine felt a familiar coiling in his lower abdomen "Kurt I'm gonna come."

Kurt simply hummed around him and slid his free hand to his own aching erection. Blaine let himself go as he came hard down Kurt's throat. Blaine felt his legs going weak. Kurt pulled back and his finger out of Blaine. He took the smaller boy in his arms. They sat on the shower floor for a moment. Blaine looked and say that Kurt was still hard. He reached his hand to Kurt's lap and stroked him firmly.

"Oh fuck, Blaine!" Kurt threw his head back against the shower wall. He thrust his hips up to meet Blaine's movements. It didn't take him long to fall over the edge, coming over Blaine's hand and his own stomach.

Blaine then stood, his legs still a little wobbly. "Ok, i think it's time for us to actually clean up." Kurt laughed and stood as well. They washed up quickly and turned off the shower. "Uhm, Kurt? What am i going to wear?"

"You can borrow something of mine. My old clothes should fit you." Kurt walked to his closet and found a pair of skinny jeans and white button-down shirt. He handed them to Blaine, before pulling out clothes for himself.

Kurt was wearing red silk button-down shirt and a pair of impossibly tight black pants. He styled his hair slightly, hair spraying his bangs off his forehead. He was also wearing a pair of boots that Blaine was convinced were invented to torture him.

"I like the casual look for you. Those suits don't do you justice." Blaine was practically drooling.

"You don't look to bad yourself." Kurt said with a wink. "I don't know about you, but i'm not in the mood for Chinese food anymore. Italian?"

"Sounds lovely." Blaine took Kurt's hand and they headed out.

Blaine noticed on the way out the door that everything was spotless, everything bleached clean. Blaine could smell it, but he was thankful because it was much better than the rusty-like smell of blood. He even saw that Kurt and Blaine's blood spattered clothes disappeared. Awkward! Kurt's dad must have grabbed them from the bathroom and we didn't notice… Blaine shook off those thoughts.

They drove in Kurt's sleek black sedan, and Blaine was grateful he drove at the speed of a normal human being. Actually, he was driving slower than normal, because Kurt was content. There was no rush.

While Kurt and his father disposed of the evidence and bodies, he vowed Kurt to get some time off, to clear his head. His dad took his pager, kissed him on the forehead and left. Kurt didn't want to tell Blaine yet though. He wanted to discuss it over dinner.

They sat down to dinner and Blaine couldn't help but notice that red was really Kurt's color. The romantic mood of the italian restaurant glowed perfectly off his porcelain skin. They smiled at each other sheepishly over their menus.

"Wow," Blaine commented after the waiter walked away with their orders. "I feel like a normal person right now. It's nice"

"It is," Kurt agreed, sipping his water. "You deserve this, after all you've been through."

Blaine nibbled at the free bread. "You know, I still don't understand," Blaine said thoughtfully. "Why do this all for me?"

Kurt's face grew very serious. "I don't want to scare you away with a truthful answer to that."

Blaine took ahold of Kurt's hand and squeezed. "After seeing you kill multiple people, I don't think there's much else you can say or do to scare me away," Blaine said very quietly.

Kurt chuckled nervously. "This is a lot harder to say than killing someone," Kurt said under his breath.

"What?" Blaine asked in a hushed tone.

Kurt took a deep breath, wiping condensation off the side of his glass, avoiding Blaine's gaze.

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

Blaine nearly choked, "R-really?"

"Yes, really… unless that totally freaks you out, then forget i said anything." Kurt's voice was shaky and his eyes were wide. Even though he just took a shower with him, he never felt more naked in front of Blaine.

Blaine's cheeks pinked and a small smile appeared on his face. "Well, i hope you meant it, cause I'm falling in love with you too."

Kurt felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. His stomach was doing flips. Blaine felt the same way he did. This amazingly beautiful man with the heart of an angel was falling for him! "Blaine, i think you should know, I am taking a hiatus from the family business. I don't enjoy killing people. And I know how it makes you feel. I never again want to be the reason you're upset. Seeing you that way, it breaks my heart."

"I am really happy to hear that, but what about your dad? Doesn't he need you?"

"He understands. Besides, Finn can more than handle everything. Right now i just want to focus on making this work." Kurt pulled Blaine's hand to his lips and softly kissed his fingers.

"Wow. I feel like we're in a movie or something. It can't be real. It's all too perfect." Blaine laughed quietly.

"Blaine we met cause i was hired to kill your father. How is that perfect?" Kurt's face got serious.

"I don't know. But you're perfect and this all feels so right. So it's just perfect." Blaine shrugged.

"I'm far from perfect. But you, on the other hand…" Kurt's eyes sparkled as he looked at Blaine. It was like every dream he ever had come true in just one person. He was happy for the first time in years. He really hoped that it would last forever.

They ate dinner quietly, basking in the afterglow of their confession. Kurt didn't think it was possible to fall so hard and fast for someone, but here he was. Granted the only love he knew was familial, but there was just something about Blaine. If Kurt believed he had a soul, Blaine was probably his soulmate. Oh, how ironic life was.

Kurt giggled behind his hand when Blaine slurped up an Alfredo noodle. Once they started eating, neither realized how starving they were. They never kept their eyes off each other.

Before dessert came, Blaine decided to order the most expensive wine on the menu, just for the hell of it, so they were getting a bit tipsy. Despite his father's club being shut down, Blaine still had fabulous wealth of his own.

They left the restaurant arm in arm. Blaine leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder, watching their breaths pant out in front of them in the chilled night air.

Without preamble, they were both shoved forcefully into the nearest alleyway.

Kurt cursed because he realized he left his gun on the nightstand. They however held Kurt back while one of the figures punched Blaine across the face. Kurt saw a drop of blood fly from the force.

"Stop! Leave him alone!"

The figure who had clocked Blaine socked Kurt in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"We're here to teach Blainey a little lesson about loyalty. The Family doesn't appreciate snitches," one of the figures grumbled in a thick Boston accent.

One of the men knees Blaine in the groin before speaking over his heaving body.

"We know you sold your father out to the police, so if you don't fix this problem, you're going to disappear without a trace."

They kicked Blaine's back one more time before turning to leave. Kurt was released from his hold, but his concern for Blaine outweighed revenge.

"If you hurt him I'll fucking kill you all," Kurt threatened, going to Blaine's aid.

The last thing Kurt heard was cackling and the peeling away of tires.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUN DUN DUN! (*cough cough* Tumblr- 'Shur-tugal' and 'AmieLeighLuna')<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for the insanely long wait! That's totally my bad! I got crazy behind on school and work.**

* * *

><p>Blaine was unconscious. Kurt's adrenaline kicked in and gave him the strength to lift Blaine in his arms, despite his own pain. He carried him to the car and rushed to the hospital. He carried Blaine into the emergency room. "Someone please help. My boyfriend and I got jumped, he's really hurt." Kurt was in tears.<p>

"All right, sweetie, calm down. Name?" An elderly nurse said behind the desk.

"He's Blaine Anderson and I'm Kurt. Please, lady, just help him."

The nurse glanced at Blaine's broken and bruised body. "I'm not really supposed to do this, but… follow me. We can finish the paperwork once we admit him." She helped Kurt set Blaine in a wheel chair and led them down a corridor. Once he was in a bed, nurses quickly went to work taking his vitals and setting up the IV. The elderly nurse from earlier, came to Kurt. "Now, Kurt was it? What happened?"

"We went out to dinner and when we were leaving, these guys jumped us." Kurt needed to stay vague. "Is Carole Hudson-Hummel here? The head nurse? She's my step-mother."

The nurse nodded and went to find her. Five minutes later, Carole ran up to Kurt and pulled him into a hug. He broke down in her embrace. "Shh, sweetie, it's ok. Now, why don't you tell me what really happened."

Kurt told her the entire story. About how he was hired to kill Blaine's father, how he fell for Blaine, how they tried to help his father, about Karofsky and his hiatus, and about the attack in the alleyway. When Kurt got to the part of what the attackers had said, Blaine began to stir and return to consciousness.

Blaine groaned in pain, clutching at his abdomen. Kurt went straight to him, and held his face, kissing his hair.

"Kurt-" Blaine struggled to say.

"No, shh, It's going to be okay, we're at the hospital," Kurt whispered. "You're safe."

"But Kurt," Blaine groaned. "What am I going to do." Tears were brimming in his eyes.

"Let's not worry about that now, okay?" Kurt started to panic because he had the same concern.

"Kurt, I'm scared," Blaine's voice was weak and broken. It made Kurt's blood boil at the prospect of killing the mother fuckers that did this to him.

Carole came up from behind, and put her hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I think we should take him in for some x-rays, honey. It's probably just a few broken ribs. Let's hope there isn't any internal bleeding."

Kurt jumped back from the bed at the prospect, worry twisting in his gut. "Yes, please!" Kurt pleaded. "Make sure my love is okay!"

Carole adjusted the bed and prepared to wheel Blaine from the room, when his hand shot out and grabbed Kurt's wrist. "Wait for me?" His eyes were shining wide with emotion.

"Always," Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's hand. Carole gave Kurt a sad smile and took Blaine away from the room. Kurt plopped into a chair, head in his hands. There were definitely consequences for caring too much. His father was so right.

Kurt waited impatiently in Blaine's room. What was taking so long? Suddenly, the pain from the hit he suffered returned. He lifted his shirt to see a large forming bruise. With an aggravated sigh, he shifted in the hospital chair and closed his eyes. He tried to calm his breathing and relax.

Soon enough, he drifted off to sleep and his nightmare began.

_"Mr. Hummel_" _Kurt opened his eyes to a room full of doctors. "We have some bad news. We tried everything we could, but there was nothing we could do to save your wife. I'd like to let you know that she did go peacefully. I am sorry for your loss."_

_The doctors left. Kurt looked next to him. He was smaller than he remembered and his father was younger and seated next to him. Kurt realized that he was 8 years old again. They were in the Hospital ICU, waiting for his mother to come out of surgery. It was the third surgery she had to remove a tumor. No matter how much they tried, the Chemotherapy and surgeries never worked. And now she was gone. Kurt remembered her complaining a year ago about constant migraines. They found the cancer a week later. _

_Kurt felt the entire world close down around him. The room spun and he found himself standing in a graveyard, staring at his mother's grave. He didn't know what he was supposed to do without his mother. He saw how broken his father had become. His father escaped his heart break by throwing himself into his work. It wasn't long after she got sick that Kurt learned his father's real career. Killing. Kurt grew cold. If he felt anything, he might remember this emptiness in his heart left by his mother's death. He vowed at only eight years old that he would never feel again._

_The world went dark again and he was back in the hospital. The doctors surrounded him again. This time Carole and Finn were with him. "Kurt, your father's heart attack has put him in a coma. He should be fine, but until he wakes, we really can't be sure. I'm sorry. You can see him now."_

_Kurt was suddenly in the room holding his father's hand. "I may not believe in God dad, but i believe in you…."_

_The room faded into black and he was back in his room. He was in his bed, holding Blaine. Only Blaine wasn't moving, he wasn't talking, he wasn't breathing. Kurt tried to call for help, but his voice was gone, he couldn't move. He continued to shout silently for help, crying and pleading. He reached down deep into his soul and screamed with all he had…_

"BLAINE!" Kurt jerked away, panting and sweating. His face was red and wet from his crying. He looked around the hospital room and Blaine hadn't returned yet. Kurt was getting worried. He checked his watch and two hours had gone by. He heard someone enter the room behind him. Kurt turned around and saw a familiar face. 'What the hell are you doing here?"

Finn gave him a sinister lopsided grin. "One of Dad's guys heard from Mom that you were here, with Blaine. What exactly happened?"

Kurt frowned because Finn didn't really sound concerned at all. "We were jumped by some guys that used to work for Blaine's father," Kurt explained. "They said if we don't somehow avoid Mr. Anderson getting into jail they're going to kill Blaine."

Finn shrugged, sitting down in one of the hospital chairs. "Let them," he said casually.

"No!" Kurt snarled. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Finn leaned forward looking entirely pissed off. "I'd like to ask you the same god damned question, Kurt. What the fuck is wrong with you? Falling for the target's son? Very fucking stupid. I always thought you were above this."

Kurt clenched his fists as Finn continued. "I can't believe you didn't even have your gun with you to kill those mother fuckers anyway. The problem would've been solved."

"I thought you were supposed to kill them all," Kurt objected, trying to push the blame on Finn to make himself feel better in some twisted way.

"I've killed most of them," Finn said airily. "But there are a lot more people involved in this than we expected, but not like you know that because you're too fucking busy playing house. Grow up, Kurt. It's too late for that shit."

Kurt flew up into a standing position, fisting the front of Finn's civilian shirt. "Fuck you! You don't know what the hell you are talking about."

Finn lifted his eyebrows and smirked again, challenging Kurt. Kurt balled up his fist and pulled it behind his head and struck Finn across the face. He flew to the floor, looking surprised. He licked blood from his leaking lip.

"Ha, I didn't think you actually would do that since you've gone all soft," Finn spat. "It's fucking pathetic. You make me sick. I have no idea why Dad is going along with all this, but maybe we should hire someone else more worthwhile."

Kurt straddled him, attempting to punch him again, when a nurse blew breezily through the room, and then stopped in her tracks, shocked by the scene in front of her.

Kurt scrambled up and went up to her with pleading eyes. "Is he okay?"

"I'd be more comfortable discussing the patient once Mrs. Hummel-Hudson returns," she replied as if the words were recited. Kurt groaned, flopping back into his chair and waited with Finn.

True to her impeccable timing, Carole walked up behind the skittish nurse. They whispered back and forth and periodically glanced over at the boys.

"Carole how is he?" Kurt asked as soon as the other woman left.

"He has four broken ribs, a partially collapsed lung, and several bruised vertebrae. He was very lucky. If the kick to his back was even a smidgen harder, he could have serious spinal cord injuries and maybe become paralyzed. Unfortunately, due to pain, they had to induce a coma."

"Can I see him?" Kurt's voice was so broken.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. It's family and spousal privileges only. I'll try my best, but with Ohio rulings on Civil Partnership Rights… i don't know if you're allowed." Carole felt terrible telling him this.

"No, please, you have to pull some strings!" Kurt pleaded, "I need him, i love him. Maybe my dad-"

"Your dad called me. He thinks that as soon as Blaine is well enough, he'll give a signed affidavit and then you two should get out of town, and lay low for a bit. Get off the grid. Maybe get Blaine's dad in jail and take care of the guys who jumped you. But just so you know, he's doing this to protect you, not Blaine. He worries about you so much."

"I know. Blaine is my life. He's worth quitting the family business, he's worth my own brother hating me, he's worth risking everything I know. Being with Blaine is the closest I've felt to human since my mother died. If something were to ever happen to him…" Kurt couldn't bear to finish the thought. If he lost Blaine, it would be his fault. He brought this beautiful amazing and kind person into a world of hate, murder and sin. If Blaine suffered the horrible fate set upon him, Kurt wouldn't be able to deal with himself.

Finn's pager beeped. "They found one of the guys that attacked you. I gotta go." Finn started to rush out of the room but stopped in the doorway and turned to Kurt. "And by the way, I don't hate you Bro. I'm just disappointed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A short chapter to wet your pallet. follow me (AmieLeighLuna) and Mallory (shur-tugal) on tumblr to get the story first hand on your sexy sexy dash. <strong>


End file.
